Unexpected Love
by Puppy Dog Eyes Jr
Summary: When Lily falls in love with Snape after the two make Head Girl & Boy, she comes across a dificult decicion. Is it possible be in love with two people at the same time or is it just hard to over come what's expected of you?
1. Mr and Miss Head

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Bob. I live in a cardboard box of the sidewalk of downtown Vancouver, and I own Harry Potter. (Just kidding!)

-

"Snape! Out of all the bloody dopes in Slytherin, why him for head boy? I'm so doomed!" cried Lily.

"Head boy, eh, Lil's?" sneered James, "You know what that means…"

"…You two will have to sleep in the same room, breath the same hair, bathe in the same bathtub…" finished Sirius.

"Surprisingly, this isn't necessarily helping," moaned Lily.

It was the 7th year at Hogwarts for Lily Evans. Lilly, who had just turned 17, had long red hair, which was down to her butt. It was usually in a messy ponytail at the top of her head. She had bright green eyes, with was extenuated by light purple eye shadow most of the time.

"You know what we could do?" asked James, "We could get him expelled or something!"

Lilly didn't like the sound of that, last time she left that sort of thing up to James and his friends, Snape was found standing in front of the great hall wearing nothing but a ladies thong, the poor 1st years were scarred for life.

"Nah," replied Lily, "I'd rather go out with you!"

"Really?" said James excitedly.

Remus rolled his eyes, "She was joking…"

"Oh." James lowered his head.

"Well, I must be off," sighed Lily, throwing her shoulder bag over her, "Professor Binns needs to go over with the head girl rules with me in his office."

"Bye," the three of them said.

-

Once Lily entered the school she bumped right into Snape.

"Watch where you're going!" he cried at her.

"Snape, take a vacation, you don't have to be an asshole everyday of your life," responded Lily coolly.

The two walked to Professors Binns office together. Once they got there they realized that they didn't have the password.

"Why would I have it?" asked Lily, "I've been outside with Potter since I got here."

"Lost all your friends did you?" replied Snape, "Really, Evans, that's even low for you."

"Look, see that whole in your face?" asked Lily loudly, "Shut it. We're going to have to live together, whether you and I like it or not, so just -"

"Hello, Ms. Evans and Mr. Snape," said Professor Binns, "Please, step into my office."

The two gave each other dirty looks and then stepped into the moving golden stairs that led into Binns office together.

"Tea?" offered the Headmaster. The two shook their heads while he poured himself a cup.

"As Head Boy and Girl," started Binns, "It is your duty to lead your peers in the right direction. Discipline them - take away house points if you must. Please realize that this is a privilege, not a right, abuse this privilege and it shall be taken away from you."

The two nodded to show that they were, indeed, listening.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has arranged a loft for the both of you. The loft includes a den, one bathroom and two bedrooms," continued Binns taking another sip of his tea.

"Two bedrooms, sir?" asked Lily, repeating what the headmaster had just said.

The headmaster nodded in return as Lilly gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank heavens!" cried Lily, "I thought –"

Just then Snape had raised his eyebrows at her and so she decided to stop right there, leaving the subject of the two sleeping in the same room alone.

Suddenly the door open and the two twisted their heads around to see Professor Dumbledore standing there. He looked a lot different to Lily, quite like an old lion. Huge chucks of gray were settled among what used to be his hazelnut beard.

"Good morning, Professor Binns," he said with a bit of a croak, "May I now show Ms. Evans and Mr. Snape their home for this term?"

"Very well," replied the Headmaster, "I believe I've gone over everything."

At this time Lily and Snape raised from their seats to join Dumbledore. They left Professor Binns room in a hurry. They walked down the stairs that they had gone up a few minutes ago and past a bundle of whispering 4th year girls. The three of them then stopped at a large owl gargoyle.

"The password is kneazle," Dumbledore informed them, and with that he left.

Lily said the password and the two entered a huge room that had banners that said 'HB' and 'HG' all over them. There was a plumb leather couch beside a blazing fireplace. She walked down a narrow hallway that was beside a large oak desk, and opened a door that was labeled 'Head Girl'. Inside was a huge king sized bed and an oak dresser. She plopped herself onto the bed, which was way more comfortable than the four-corner beds that she was used to, and for a minute there she drifted away … until she heard a large BANG and found out that Snape was in the bedroom beside her playing with his chemistry set again.

-

Authors Note – Okay, I started to write this ficcy before I read HBP, and so I know it is technically politically incorrect for me to write a ficcy like this seeing how HBP ends. However, I am going to go on with this, and I hope it doesn't cause any controversy. Please hit the review button and you will get cookies. –Alicia (Jeni)

Ps. I'm joking about the cookies.


	2. A Descendent of the Chang

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Bob. I live in a cardboard box of the sidewalk of downtown Vancouver, and I own Harry Potter. (Just kidding!)

-

A/N: Wow, thank you to everyone! 4 spiffy reviews, one favorite and one alert! You guys kick butt!

Reply's:

Aeternitatus: This isn't my first ficcy - I've made thousands! All of them royally sucking till this point. lol

POTTEROX: Thank you!

Atenea217: Yeah, there's more to that storyline. I think Dumbledore knew he was going to die.

Miss Kay-chan: Well, I'm glad I didn't give you any cookies. Hyper enough? Lmao

-

Lily flustered her eyes, the birds were chirping annoyingly outside. Where was she? She looked around to find that she was lying on her bedroom floor. Assuming that she rolled off her bed in her sleep she picked herself up using her wrists and dragged her feet to her closet to get dressed. She picked out a pair of washed out jeans and a pinstriped t-shirt. Then, with a large amount of force ripped the hair elastic out of her hair, causing several strands of hair to rip out of her head, she gave her mane of hair a quick comb. She decided to leave it down today, that was the way James liked it, plus, her hair was up for all of the summer, it was time for change. She headed out of the room towards the loft's door out while throwing her backpack on.

She noticed that Snape was settled on the couch, his potions book placed on a pillow.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. He didn't say anything; he just sat there, pretending that he wasn't aware of her presence. She leaned forwards to see what he was doing. His potions book was filled with scribbles, many things were crossed out.

"What are you doing with that poor book?" said Lily worried.

"I'm preparing for potions today," he grunted in reply.

"Well, I'm off to the great hall," said Lily.

"I don't need a play-by-play Evans," replied Snape, who was obviously annoyed. Lily narrowed her eyes at him, and with that she left.

-

"You should have heard him, playing with his potions set till the wee hours of the morning! I think I got 5 hours of sleep," Lily was telling James.

"Aw, my poor baby!" replied James, putting his arm around Lily, who was so tired that she put her head on James shoulder and started to drift away…

Lily heard a huge burp in her ear and broke away from James to find that Peter was settled on the other side of her. She looked at him in disgust, he was shoving so much food into his mouth he looked as if he had been starving himself for a month. James was glaring at him for disturbing the moment that Lily and he had been sharing.

"You gonna eat that?" asked Peter pointing at the plop of food Lily had on her plate. Lilly had lost her appetite just looking at him eat, so in response she scooted her plate over to him and he began to chow down.

"Hey you guys!" shouted Sirius, popping out of nowhere with a fairly pretty girl sitting beside him. "I would like you to meet Jennifer Chang."

"Hi," said Jennifer Chang shyly. Lily rolled her eyes secretly, Sirius was always doing this, browsing the tables for pretty chicks and then bringing them to James so he could get James approval, and once James gave the thumbs up he would go out with the 'lucky lady' for a month or two and then they would break up and the Sirius circle of life would start all over. It was a Potter tradition to leave Hogwarts with a wife, and since Sirius was living with James he decided to include himself. James? He had Lily, didn't he? I mean when no one was around she was a nice and loving soon-to-be-hopefully girlfriend, but when James mates were around Lily (or 'Lil's' as James liked to call her) would treat him like a pile of shit that she had just stepped in because some idiot didn't pick up after their pets.

James was looking at Jennifer in great interest - she wasn't like most girls that Sirius would pick out. She was shy and polite, and very passionate, and talked about trees and grass as if they were humans. Most girls that Sirius picked out were obnoxious, loud, mouthy, and although James didn't like to admit it - very sluttish. But Jennifer was none of these things, quite of opposite if anything. Jennifer told the group that she had to leave at this moment, as a group of her girlfriends were whispering for her to come back to the Ravenclaw table, probably so they could discuss Sirius. Once Jennifer had left James had given the signal that she was 'a keeper'.

"Well, I gotta go myself," said Lily "I'll see you guys at potions today, okay?"

"Okay," replied James, "You should get some sleep before classes begin!"

Lily frowned, "I highly doubt I will."

-

Lily returned to the Head Boy and Girl common room to find that Snape was still in the same position, only this time he was fully dressed in his Hogwarts robes.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" asked Lily.

Snape shrugged, "I'll pick up an apple or something on my way to class," he was scribbling step 8 out in his book. Lily raised his eyebrows at him but just continued to walk to her room. Once there she got dressed in Hogwarts attire and pulled her hair a tight bun. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like an old woman, seeing herself she pulled it down immediately and replaced it with two pigtails.

"There," she said to her mirrored self, "Much more cutter."

-

"You know what to do," said Professor Slughorn quickly, "Turn to page one, I expect it to be finished in an hour. Ready, set, GO!"

There was a large amount of hustle in the class, many people were taking out their potion ingredients out of their bag, causing an annoying clinking sound. James forehead was already incredibility sweaty, he knew that he had to pass this class, mom and dad would kill him if he didn't.

"Pst! Lil's!" he whispered to Lily who was sitting in front of him with (to her disgust) Snape like she was supposed to.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Do you have any fwooper feathers?" asked James.

Lily nodded and reached into her bag, and pulled out a jar, then handed it to him. She almost hit Remus in the head when she reached back and so Remus sat there glaring at her for a moment until she said sorry.

Everyone else's potions were a murky brownish color when it was supposed to be lime green, everyone that is except for Snape's who potion was blue and at that moment just turned lime green.

Lily bit her lip, she was Slughorn's favorite student, she just couldn't turn in her potion like this … very slyly she moved her pupils towards Snape's direction …

_Add Crup hair._

She did what the book said and soon her potion turned the bright blue that Snape's was before it turned lime green.

_Stir in circular motion 3 times and then switch direction._

Lily did so and soon enough her potion turned lime green, just as Slughorn screamed, "STOP!" the Professor got up and then weaved in between the desks, looking at the potions one-by-one. He plugged his nose as his passed Peter's potion, which sunk of rotten eggs. He stopped at Remus's cauldron, which was splurging red liquid from the sides.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, how did you do it? I must say I've never seen this result from a Lupsical potion..." exclaimed Slughorn.

Remus suddenly turn a deep shade of pink, "R-r-red f-food coloring," he muttered, the class roared.

"Good one, mate!" cheered Sirius.

Suddenly James noticed something, Lily's potion was prefect! "Whoa!" he cried, "How do ya do that?"

Slughorn looked at Lily's cauldron in awe, it was then that he noticed that Snape has a prefect potion too. Lilly looked at Slughorn, and for a she could swear that she saw a suspicious look on the Professors face. "Well," he said finally, "It looks like our Head Girl and Boy have done it!"

The class cheered carelessly, Lily wiped the sweat from her forehead and grinned. It was then that she noticed that Snape was glaring at her.

-

"I worked very hard on the potion, okay?" screamed Snape, "And you just walked in there and stole my work!"

Lily kept a straight face, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, you sneaky little mudblood piece of trash! Next time you want to pass the lesson, spend less time snuggling Potter and more time on your work!" replied Snape.

"Excuse me?" yelled Lily in response, "One have no right to call me a mudblood, seeing how you're a halfblooded. So just fuck off and stop pretending that you're all that!"

"Well, at least I've responsible enough to admit that I've cheated when I have! And at least I can insult you without saying 'fuck' after every second word!" replied Snape coolly.

Lily bit her lip, she had nothing else to say, so instead of continuing this argument she went to her room, slamming the door in Snape's face loudly, and jumped onto her bed sobbing. She wondered what she could have done to deserve to be stuck in hell with Snape for a whole semester.

-

A/N – Don't you hate it when you work so hard on a chapter and then your computer doesn't save it because your computer is messed? O.o Yeah, the un-saved version of this chapter was like 7 pages long, oh well, this is good enough, no? Is it just me or is Lilly obsessed with her hair like a certain person who is typing this right now? … hehe.

Oh, and sorry about the cookies, my parental said I'm not allowed to get strangers hyper. lmao


	3. Bad Girl

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Bob. I live in a cardboard box of the sidewalk of downtown Vancouver, and I own Harry Potter. (Just kidding!)

-

Reply's:

POTTEROX: I KNOW! I gotta give myself props.

FullMoon-insanity: T PG13. So, yes, I can.

Whatever: Yes, and it isn't spelt with 1 'l' either. Stupid spelling errors, I shall kill you! Muahaha -cough cough- Sorry about that…

angelina-fan: Why, merci. I'm thinking about… 35 chapters…maybe more?

OutForAWalk: hugs Thank you for the favorite story and author! You rock!

Sanapey my name Sanapey: Okay, who are you? What does Muslims have to do with my ficcy? Please, don't use my boards as a political war ground, or I will Sanapey your ass. Capeash?

A/N: Err, I hate authors block. It's like being thrown up against a wall repeatedly. Lol! Thank you for all your comments, exempt for you, Mr. Sanapey… rolls eyes

-

Lily was furious at Snape, how dare he call her a mudblood? Okay, yes, she did cheat, and then she lied about doing it. But that didn't give him on right to insult her for her race, nor did it give him any right to got though her stuff the next day and rip out the lesson for the next day, in which he did. It wasn't until Lily was seated in potions the next morning that she realized she didn't have a page 2.

"Professor?" she asked, hand in the air.

"Yes, Ms Evans?"

"There's something wrong with my book, sir," she replied.

Slughorn wobbled over to Lily desk, in which she was sitting beside Jennifer even though she was supposed to be sitting beside Snape. He looked through Lily's book.

"Well, you seem to be missing a page," he muttered. "Here, you can use mine," Slughorn handed her a musty looking book.

"Thanks," she said, "Oh, and can you please look though the rest of it and see if there's any other missing things, I don't think I should have had to pay for that if it's missing pages," Lily said angrily, giving Snape a dirty look.

"Yes, of course," replied the Professor.

Lily has been spending a lot of time with Jennifer lately; she was a very nice girl. Not that bright though, and she would sob every time her potion or spell didn't go right. At lunch she sat with she and her Ravenclaw friends – Melissa, Katie, Sam, and Jessica, they were all very pretty girls, and they were all dumb.

"This doesn't taste like turkey," said Sam.

"It's beef, Samantha," replied Jennifer.

"Like, same dif," Sam said, taking another bright of her hamburger.

"Actually, one's a bird and the other's a pig, so there is a 'dif'," said Lily dully.

"Like, could you guys please shut up!" cried Katie, who was a vegetarian.

"Sorry, KT," said Jennifer.

"Yeah, we forgot about your disease," said Melissa.

Lily smacked her forehead.

-

Lilly entered the common room, she walked past Snape as if she wasn't there.

"Had fun with the mary-sues?" asked Snape.

"Your pathetic," cried Lily, "That little prank you pulled on me today in potions, it was pathetic just like you are. You try to pull a fast one on me again and I'll squash you like the little slime ball you are."

And with that, Lily turned her back on him, a grin on her face and an expression on pure awe on his.

-

"Look, I'm sorry," said Lily sitting beside Snape on the couch.

"So do admit that you cheated?" asked Snape, browsing though his potions book.

Lily bowed her head and moved closed to Snape. She sat on his lap, "Yes, I've been a very bad girl lately haven't I?" she said.

Snape looked at her, her deep green eyes were glowing at him, and the way that she was talking… it was extremely sexy. "Yes, you have," he replied teasingly.

She raised her eyebrow at him and ran her long fingernails through his hair. She leaned in and began to kiss him. Snape sat there, he wasn't sure what to do. Still kissing him, Lily grabbed his hands and put that on her back. He began to embrace her, pulling her body even closer him. He felt her tongue pushing against his teeth and he quickly opened his mouth, letting her tongue swim in his mouth, like a fish that was free in the sea, he did the same. She moaned as his tongue entered her, they broke away slowly and Lilly began to kiss his neck, he moaned as she sucked on his earlobes, and then she was finally done, or so Snape thought. She began to lift her shirt up-

Snape jerked up surprisingly. He was sweating all over, he looked around confused, he was in his bed. It was all just a dream, a weird dream at that. He got up, slipping his feet into his dark navy blue slippers. He could here someone in the den. He walked over slowly, wand in hand. It was Lily, she was sitting on the couch sipping tea. She heard him enter and turned her head slowly to see who it was.

"Can't sleep?" she asked. He nodded in silence.

"Want sit?" she asked again, scooting over and patting the couch.

"No," he whispered.

"Okay," she replied. She looked at the fireplace. "I'm sorry," she added.

'This is going exactly like the dream' Snape thought, but what he really said was, "Why?"

She sighed, "Because I cheated, just so I could maintain-"

"Your school status?" finished Snape.

"Yeah," she replied guiltily, she began to stroke the handle of her mug using her thumb, "And for yelling at you, telling you to fuck off and losing my cool,"

"Well, thank you," said Snape, not quite sure what to say.

"And you were right," Lilly said continuing for apology.

"About what?"

"Jennifer, and her friends," she answered, "I can't stand them, they're so…"

"Stupid?" sudjested Snape,

"Yeah, stupid." Lily looked at Snape, and for a moment there they stood, understanding each other finally.

-

A/N: Dun dun dun dun! Lmao. My friend read this chapter and asked me how even though I've never had a boyfriend, let alone kiss anyone, how can I write such… descriptive make out scenes? Tis one my many talents I must say. Sorry it took so long… stupid writers block! Now things might seem like Lilly and Snape are on the road to a successful relationship, but things aren't always as they seem…

Shall I leave you with that cliffy? Yes, I think I should.

Review!


	4. In Lilly's Hand Lies The Future

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Bob. I live in a cardboard box of the sidewalk of downtown Vancouver, and I own Harry Potter. (Just kidding!)

-

Reply's:

agent715 : Cookies? Me like. BTW, Thanks!

LyRa-WeAsLeY: Sorry… thanks for the favorite story!

Caity: Rich in a good or bad way?

Atenea217: Action? Not yet, soon though. They loath each other, remember? And, yes, some girls are obsessed with that kind of thing.

POTTEROX: Aww, you're so sweet!

OutForAWalk: Yeah, it was too short. Thanks for the cookie.

FullMoon-insanity: Yes, I meant writers block… whatever same dif. (omg, I'm talking like a mary-sue, ahhhhh!) And, yes, you can say fuck.

A/N: School sucks. The end. JK, sorry about the wait, I'm entering my first year at high school, so… I've been quite buzy. OMG, I bird just flew into my window… no joke. Haha! Anyways, at the end of this month I'm getting a brand new top-of-the-line computer. I'm going to save all my files though onto another motherboard and upload it onto the new computer. Anyways, onwards with the chapter!

-

October had leapt out of nowhere on the Hogwarts grounds, all of the leaves had suddenly fallen off of trees, leaving them naked and frosty. Lily woke up one morning to find that there were no more birds chirping outside, instead it was replaced by a cool wind that blew against the trees making a cracking sound. As the wind blew into Lilly room she groaned and pulled the covers of her bed closer to her for warmth. She suddenly jumbled out of bed, realizing that if she didn't hurry up she would have to skip breakfast just to make it to class. She pulled on a pink long-sleeved shirt and a mini jean skirt and headed out the door while combing her hair. Snape's room door was fully open… she peered in to find that he was already up, and most likely to be on the couch working on his potions, but he wasn't. She frowned slightly and then continued to walk down the great hall. She ran to the Gryffindor table and took to seat beside James.

"Good Morning," he said cheerfully.

She smiled at him in return, "Hi," she managed to say before shoving a pile of pancakes in her mouth.

"So did you read the notice board this morning?" he asked her.

She took a huge gulp, "No, I was in too much of a rush, why?"

"Well," he started sweating, "The first hogsmeade trip is on this Saturday…"

"Uh-huh," said Lily, who just finished eating. She knew where this was going.

"…And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me… To hogsmeade, If you wanted, This Saturday?" he asked nervously.

Lily was glowing inside, she knew that today was going to be a good day. "Sure," she replied, "I would love to!"

"Really?" James exclaimed, he couldn't believe his luck.

"Really, really." Lily replied.

--

Lily headed back to the Common Room quickly to get changed before her first class. Snape was in his room getting changed as well. When she asked him where he was this morning he said that he had gone down for breakfast, Lily found this surprising, but what she found even more surprising was that Snape was acting almost shy around her. He didn't insult her in anyway. They both headed down to Divination together.

Snape took a seat beside Lucius Malfoy and the two began to discuss the Hogmade trip this weekend, while Lilly sat at a table with Jennifer and Katie.

Ms. Hyatt entered the room, her long purple robes dangling behind her. She gave her little speech that she always gives at the beginning of every class and told the students to start ready each others hands.

Jennifer turned Lilly and started to brush her fingertips over Lilly palms.

Jennifer closed her eyes, "Ah… let's see here," she said softly, still rubbed Lilly's palm. Ms. Hyatt stood over them to watch, "Short, but happy life. Hmm… two children… a boy… oh and there's another boy. Aww, damn Lily you make cute kids!"

Lilly smiled fondly. "And…" continued Jennifer, "Arg, that's all I've got." She opened her eyes, "How was that?" she asked Ms. Hyatt.

Ms. Hyatt just smiled, "Very good, Jennifer. Mind if I have a go at Ms. Evans?" asked the Professor.

In response Jennifer got up from her chair and let Ms. Hyatt sit. Ms Hyatt closed her eyes and began the stroke Lily palm just as Jennifer was doing a few minutes ago. "I see…" she started, "A boy. A cute boy."

Katie was now interested, "What does he look like?"

"Black hair… firm body," said Hyatt.

Katie began giggling, "I bet you its James, you guys got a date this weekend, right?"

Snape was now fully listening; Ms. Hyatt rolled her eyes and walked away from the girls.

Lily blushed, "Yeah, we're going to Hogsmeade together."

"I'm going with Sirius, maybe we could catch up," said Jennifer.

"Sure!" said Lily, exited. She had to emit - Jennifer was growing on her.

--

The week had gone by so fast, it was Saturday morning and Lilly was looking though her cloth set for the perfect outfit. It had to be sexy, yet keep her warm, seeing how it was extremely windy today. She decided to wear a blue low v-neck shirt, with a pair of faded jeans and a matching denim jacket that has fur around the hood. She stood back, looking at herself it the mirror… damn she looked pretty good, but she needed a guys opinion.

"Snape!" she shouted.

He rushed in from the den, "Yeah?" he asked.

"How do I look?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

He wasn't good at this at all, "You look nice."

"Just nice?" she said disappointed, "Not sexy, or hot, or even prefect?"

He shrugged, "You always look perfect. What's the occasion?"

"James," she said, "He's taking me out on a date. I have to look sexy, but not sluttish."

"There's a difference?" asked Snape jokingly.

She sighed, "Do I look sexy or not?" she asked taking off the jacket, revealing the v-neck shirt.

Snape was trying hard not to look at her. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

--

James picked up Lily right outside of Hogwarts. "Wow, you look hot!" he said right as she left the school.

She blushed, "You look good too," she said look at his baggy jeans and tight black top. He put her arm around her and lifted her onto the carriage.

They walked into the Hogshead together. Lily slid into the booth first, James going right after her.

"What can I get you two to drink?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have a butterbeer," said James.

"Uh, a virgin pina colata, please," said Lily. (A/N: I'm not sure how to spell pina colata, is that it?)

The two sat there awkwardly. James looked at Lily who smiled back at him. Suddenly, Remus, Sirius and Peter came out of nowhere.

"Hey, mate!" said Sirius, "Guess what we got?"

"What?" the two asked.

Remus held up the mirror, "We got it to play the quidditch world cup… live!"

James got up, "No way!"

"Yes way!" replied Peter, happily.

James sat beside Sirius, all four boys began to watch the mirror. Lily sat there arms crossed.

"James? Can we go to the little coffee shop down the road or something?" asked Lily.

James didn't respond, he sat peering into the mirror.

"James!" repeated Lily.

"Yeah?" said James half listening.

"Can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Can we-" started Lily, but she was cut off by Sirius sh-ing her. She growled angrily. "Fine, I'm leaving!"

"What?" said James, snapping back into reality.

"I came here to spend time with you, if you're going to ignore me I'm outta here," Lily said picking up her purse and her jacket which she had only taken off five minutes ago. She rushed out of the school throwing the door open, she passed by Jennifer who was entering the Hogshead to spend time with Sirius.

"Don't even bother," she told Jennifer briefly before heading down the road, leaving poor Jennifer very confused.

Lily walked past the bookstore to find that everything on sale was 50 percent off. She frowned, she was here alone, she might as well shop. She entered the store, making a ring-a-ling sound as she opened the door she looked around quickly, and there she was Snape looking at a shelf of novels. For a moment there she considered leaving the store… then she got an idea, Snape hadn't seen her. She walking slowly, weaving though the shelves, till she was right behind Snape. She leaned forward and yelled, "BOO!"

Snape jumped 50 feet in the air and whorled around, knocking _100 Muggle Magic Clichés_ right into Lily left breast. She yelped and grabbed it, putting pressure on it that way it gave her some major cleavage.

"Oh, Lily!" cried Snape, "I didn't know it was you, are you okay?"

Still clutching her breast Lily responded, "Yeah."

Snape was trying his hardest not to look at Lily cleavage, "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that,"

"I know, I guess I got what a deserved," said Lily, letting go on her chest.

"Wait a minute," said Snape realizing something, "Why aren't you with James?"

"We sorta got into a fight…"

Snape wasn't sure what to say, in response he took her hand and walked outside, Lilly followed not quite sure where they were going. Snape lead her down the street past all the shops, into a part of town that Lily had never been to before.

"Where are we going?" asked Lily. Snape didn't reply; he just kept on going. He stopped at an old deserted shop, and putting him hands on Lilly waist for turned her around to face a large gazebo that was covered with vines that used to carry flowers.

Lily gasped, "It's beautiful."

Snape smiled, "I found it 2 years ago, I've came back here many times since just to think."

Lily rushed over the gazebo to sit, several birds flew away as she sat - Snape joined her. Lily looked into Snape's eyes and for a moment there she thought he and going to kiss her. Instead Snape said "We better be off, they'll be worried about as if we don't show up."

"Severus…" said Lily softly. Snape stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Thanks," she said in that soft tone again.

-

A/N - My hand hurts, I'm stopping here. Review!


	5. Pinch Me

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Bob. I live in a cardboard box of the sidewalk of downtown Vancouver, and I own Harry Potter. (Just kidding!)

-

agent715: Thanks! Ummm… chocolate chip… my fav!

POTTEROX: So I was right? Yay!

FullMoon-insanity: Heh, yeah I'm a freshman… but I'm a COOL freshman. Yeah… I didn't know what Tom Riddle wasn't the same age! Sheesh, and I call myself a fan.

Katrina Marie Lupin: I don't think Snape is redeemable, well, I wish he were cause I always thought of him to be the dark, tall, sexy, potions master… but Jo isn't going to give him us. And I know that for a fact. See below.

Atenea217: LOL, opps. Thank you for the review.

SpiritFoxx: I'm glad that you like it. Thx for the review!

greenstickynote: Ginny! Sick… that's just WRONG!

fanficky-chicky: o-o Crap. Glad you liked it.

-

Okay, **READ THIS: **School is going well, I'm in the honors program so I basically now have enough homework to make a collage student faint. Literally. Okay, I have a VERY important message – I (and my friends) got the chance to chat with JK ROWLING about a week ago. We found out some very cool info. But here's what's important – we asked her if any deatheaters were redeemable. She gave a no to Snape… but – get this – a maybe to Draco. So there yeah go, Hermione/Draco shippers! To read the full interview go to: hpluvers (dot) net (slash) yuleballtrans2005 (dot) html (I am 'Alicia', btw. Damn thing won't let me post link...)

Oh, and if you see any other errors – tell me where they are. Just don't say "You're story is filled with stupid typos!" because that doesn't help me, tell me WHERE.

Moving on…

-

_Regain your Hogwarts Spirit!_

_Join us at the 2nd annual Hogwarts Halloween Ball,_

_On October 25th, 1977._

_Prices for best costume will be given._

_Hope to see you all there,_

_-Professor McGonagall_

Snape read the message on the bulletin board over and over again. He sighed, great… another festival for him to make a fool out of himself… why the hell did he agree to have the ball again? Oh, right, he thought he would have a chance with Lily. He walked away from the wall 'Like that will ever happen' he thought.

Lily was in her room crying, he could hear her wailing from the den.

"Lily?" he asked, "What wrong?"

She sniffed loudly before continuing her wailing, "James!" she cried between sobs.

"What did he do this time?" asked Snape groaning.

"Nothing!" she said loudly before wining a few other words that Snape couldn't understand. He stood there starring at her.

She calmed down and repeated, "I just can't get him off of my mind, he keeps telling me he's sorry and I keep telling him to buzz off… yet part of me wants him," she said calmly before squealing, "I'm so confused!"

Snape sighed, "Well, maybe you should take him back… I mean what he didn't wasn't that bad…"

"Really?" said Lily happily, "You think so?"

Snape froze, 'Good going, you ass!' he thought.

"Uh – do whatever you what – I mean… there's tons of guys in the school… why just be attracted to one?" Snape replied quickly.

Lily looked as if she was considering what Snape had said, "You know what? You're right! Thanks!" she got up and hugged him as he sat there frozen.

-

'Common – just do it. Ask her. She'll say yes… she totally likes you.' Snape's brain was at battle. Should he ask Lilly to the ball? I mean… he's a Slytherin… how could he forget his house? And she's a Gryffindor! The two will never go hand-in-hand.

'There's a first time for everything, mate.'

'What about my friends… what about Lucius… I can't betray them!'

'You see them maybe 7 times a month. People grow apart Sev, this is a once in a life-time opportunity! Two people sharing one life… forever.'

'What do you mean two people? She has a thing for Pot-head… not me!'

'Oh really? Who does she come to for advice?'

'About what subject, brain-e-ach?'

"Hey Severus!" boomed a loud voice that interrupted his thoughts. It was Lily, she was standing right behind him in her silk yellow nightgown.

"Hi… good morning," he said softly.

She rubbed her eyes, "We don't have classes today, what do you want to do? I'm all done my homework…"

Snape wasn't listening; he was looking at Lilly, her gorgeous bright green eyes that were sparkling at him. "I dunno…" he replied, "What do you want to do?"

Lily sat on her knees beside him on the couch. The fire was blazing; he stared at it to keep him from staring at her. She sighed, "I honestly don't know," she started, "I guess we could head over to the Gryffindor common room and see what's going on there…"

Snape looked at her, her nightgown was so short that it was reveling her pink underwear. He blushed, but the color from his face disappeared quickly as her turned her head towards him.

"I'd rather not," Snape replied, "I don't think I'd be welcome there…"

Lily sighed, "I supposed not." This followed by a long awkward silence between the two.

"Lily?" asked Snape, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" said Lily looking at a random book that she had picked up off the table in front of her.

"Did you see the bulletin board?"

Lily groaned, "Not _another_ Hogsmeade trip…"

Snape laughed, "No, a dance."

Lily shrugged, "I know. We agreed to it, remember?"

Snape fell silent again. He thought of what he could say, "So, are going to go?"

Lily closed the book and plopped to down on the table, she sighed, "It depends, I guess, on if someone asks to go with them… I would never go alone, my friend Molly did that once, she said it was horrible. I guess watching couples dance is some-what depressing, I mean, it **has** to be seeing how you want what they've got and they're just flaunting it in front of you, and that's the last thing I need to see with James and…" she stopped herself realizing she was rambling.

"And…?" asked Snape, who was listening to her every word.

Lily looked at him, she didn't see the slim ball was had been staring at for the past six years but a young, attractive young man. But it wasn't like he had changed into some hunk, he still was annoying, he still had a greasy black mop on top of his head and he still was annoying, only this time she found his remarks funny, not insulting. Had she changed into some Slytherin bad girl who snogged constantly and refused to do her work? She thought about it – no, she was defiantly the same, posh, sexy, redhead who spazzed out a lot. So what had changed?

Realizing that Snape was still waiting for an answer she replied quickly, "…And I don't need that right now." She got up and headed back into her room where she sat on her bed, she looked at herself in the mirror, to her relief she saw the same old Lily Evans. She smiled, a worried kind of grin, that was yet happy - Happy that things were changing, even though it might be for the worst.

-

Snape had decided that today would be the day he asked Lily out… to the dance. He got up and dressed himself properly and combed his hair, then, opening his door quietly to avoid to it from squeaking. As he walked past Lilly's room he noticed that she was still asleep. He walked into her room quietly, making sure not to awake her. She was dreaming alright, he wondered if she was dreaming about him… he knew he was dreaming of her. He had every signal night since about a month ago - his adventures with her last night were most pleasant of them all. It involved them of a beach inside a tent filled with candles and her was kissing him softly on the neck, his hands exploring every part of her body imaginable.

He frowned for he knew that such events were not possible, and he woke up every morning depressed, realizing that his wonderful love for her was just a dream – and a fantasy at that. If only he could read her mind, or see what was inside her heart.

Lily rolled over in her bed, moaning softly. She opened to eyes to a certain Slytherin looking at her sleep affectionately.

"Hey…" he whispered, "Good sleep?"

She moaned, "Yes, wonderful."

He sat in her bed beside her and began to stroke her hair, she put her hand on his thy, then by putting pressure on it she sat up and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her. Then, Lilly did something unexpected she looked Snape right in the eye, started to tilt her head and kissed him.

She weaved her tongue through his mouth and he did the same. She runned her hands though his hair like crazy, making him moan.

Snape pinched himself… he wasn't sleeping.

-

A/N - Sorry. It took really long to update. Hope everyone liked it. Are you happy now? Real action. Now review before I change my mind. ;)


	6. On Top Of The Hatred

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Bob. I live in a cardboard box of the sidewalk of downtown Vancouver, and I own Harry Potter. (Just kidding!)

-

Replies:

fanficky-chicky: Yeah, perhaps it was a bit fast. I'll keep that in mind. Besides, we talked about this at school did we not?

FullMoon-insanity: Teehee, don't you just love it when you get your way?

Boblin: Thanks. Will do.

agent715: May the wootness be with you. LOL, thanks.

Atenea217: Heh, no lemons for a while… glad your in love, although the fact that it's with a fiction character sorta creeps me out (a bit).

Arg, sorry. You must really hate me for making you wait that long. I must say that this is my most successful ficcy ever. The stats are as follows: 5 chapters… well, 6 now. 35 reviews (currently), 472 hits (growing secondly.), 1 c2s (Thank you so much, Atenea217, 50 cookies for you), 8 favs, and 11 alerts. And so I'm updating in honor of you all. Cheers!

But before I start – some people thing that I'm going OOC… sorry if you think so, I have never OOCed, and I can tell you that I be try not to do it in this fic.

-

Lily starred at the display in front of her and sighed, Jennifer did the same. Who could blame them, every girl in Hogwarts wanted that outfit, it was just so prefect. It wasn't just one thing about it… it was the whole thing… the furry trim, the blue tinted silk, the black sparkling trimmings, all together it made the prefect dress. It didn't matter that it was a Halloween outfit for the tooth fairy; in fact you wouldn't be able to tell that you were supposed to be something until you saw the little necklace made out of teeth shaped diamonds. The girls sighed once more before leaving the window to venture off down Hogsmade.

"So," said Jennifer casually, "Got a date to the dance yet?"

Lilly went a bit pink in the ears, although you couldn't really tell that it was from embarrassment, it just seemed as if the cold air was freezing them.

"No," she replied shortly after, "I don't know if I'm going to go with anyone, might just go by myself," she lied. Snape had asked her yesterday, she said yes of course, although she had to admit she was surprised. She had though that she had creeped him out when she kissed him a few days ago.

"Well…" started Jennifer, "I hear that James is still available."

Lily scoffed, "Did he tell you to tell me that…"

"No… of course not…" said Jennifer waving at a passing Ravenclaw.

"Jen, common tell the truth… did he?" Lily replied.

"Maybe… okay, yeah, he did," admitted Jennifer quickly, "Just don't let him know that I told you."

Lily smiled, "Really getting desperate isn't he?"

"Maybe, or maybe he just really wants to go with you," pushed on Jennifer.

"Rubbish. Even if it was true… I wouldn't agree to it… not in a million years…"

"What do you have against him?" questioned Jennifer.

"It's just that…" Lily paused, she never really had thought about it before, "I guess I'm just picky," she laughed, "I don't know…"

They stopped at another display. Jennifer looked at the Cat Woman costume. "What's that supposed to be?" she pointed at it.

Lily looked up, "Muggle superhero."

Jennifer smiled, "I like it."

"Why? Because it's revealing?"

Jennifer laughed, "Exactly."

-

Snape was plopped on the couch stroking Lily's pet cat when she barged in a grin spread on her face.

"Ah oh, what did Ms. Evans do?" he said teasingly.

"Well, Mr. Snape," Lily replied going along with the game. She pulled out a bag filled with clothes, "I've brought costumes!"

"Great," he said dully, "Let's see what that damage is, shall we?"

Lily through him a look, "Hey, just be happy that you're not going to be a bunny like Sirius is."

Snape was in the middle of taking a drink out of his water bottle when he spat it out, full of laughter. "You're joking, right?"

"No, actually I'm not. Jennifer is going to be a girl bunny, and Sirius is a boy bunny." Lily confirmed with a bit of a chuckle.

Snape was roaring with laughter as Lily took the plastic off their costumes… She showed it to him. He stopped laughing.

"You're joking right?" he asked worried.

"Nope," she replied holding up the green cloth-like costume, "I'm going to be a naughty nurse and you…" she pulled out another costume, "…Are a doctor."

He raised his eyes at her, "Okay, I guess its not that bad, but what about that costume that you wanted?"

"300 galleons." Lily said shortly.

"Really?"

"Yup. I don't have that kind of money."

There was another short silence between the two. Lily broke it, "So… do you like your costume?"

"Yes," said Snape getting up from the couch, and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

Lily cleared her throat, "Sev… about what happened the day before yesterday…"

Snape knew where this was going, "Lily, it's okay."

"No it isn't," she shot back angrily, "It was completely out of line and on all steps inappropriate! I have no idea what the sod I was thinking… you must have been spooked out of your bloody mind!"

"Lily!" interrupted the Head Boy, "It was fine. I liked it to be honest… you need to relax. Trust me, it was something that I didn't have the courage to do…"

"You mean…?"

"Yes. I swear. Why would I ask you to the dance if I didn't?"

"I dunno," she said, there was a scratchy sound in her voice, "It's just that…"

"Yes?"

Lily opened her mouth, but she just could find the words, "It's just hard…"

Snape raised his eyebrow, "What is?"

She sighed, "To be with you," she bit her lip, "I mean… my whole life people have expected me to… I dunno… be good at everything, little Miss perfect and then run off with James one day…"

Snape commented, "So… do you not want to go with me to the dance?"

"No!" she replied quickly, "No, that's not it at all! It's just that everyone has seen me that way, and so I sort of see myself that way and therefore its just hard – hard to do something that isn't expected of me."

She looked down, "Do you understand?"

He nodded, "I feel the same. You just need to go with it… Lilly, sometimes things come up in life, things that are unexpected, things that don't make sense. Things like you – I hate you, yet…" he sighed, "I feel something on top of the hatred."

"What is it?" she asked confused.

"Unexpected Love."

-

A/N – There. Done… NOT THE STORY, THE CHAPTER. Sheesh. Okay, PLEASE review. The more reviews the more I feel like writing another chapter.


	7. The Prince to the Rescue

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Bob. I live in a cardboard box of the sidewalk of downtown Vancouver, and I own Harry Potter. (Just kidding!)

-

Replies:

Boblin: Thanks, will update ASAP.

Ima Dark Lady: Heh Heh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you.

fanficky-chicky: Opps. Spelling, sweetie.

Fullmoon: Thanks. You'll just have to wait and see…

Someone: Thankies!

agent715: Thanks! Your review it greatly appreciated.

Atenea217: Weird in what way?

HAPPY 2006! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 1045 hits, w00t!

-

"Ready, set, go!"

It was another hectic potions class. The sound of bottles clinking and crashing was pounding Lily's ear drums. She tried to focus on the task in front of her. What was wrong with her? This was her best class, but for some strange reason every since she had began to live with Snape her potion marks have been slowly slipping down the drain. James offered to help her… he called it 'tutoring', she called it 'a chance to get into my pants' and quickly refused the offer. Even Snape offered his help, but no, she needed to do this alone… she needed to prove to herself that she hadn't changed. She felt out of place, and she could have sworn she heard a group of Gryffindor's chatting about her and Snape 'getting together' at breakfast this morning. Shit. The word had gone out… she wasn't ready for this. Was Snape? She had decided that he was, heck, he said that he _loved_ her. She couldn't even say that they were on speaking terms. Plus, she still had feelings for James, strong ones. She didn't want to feel this way, why couldn't she just be happy? Why did it have to be like this?

"Lily?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by him. She starred into his icy eyes, expecting to see fireworks or something, but she saw nothing. Nothing but eyes. Did she really love him? No, Bad thoughts! Of course she did. It's just all in her head right? Wrong. NO, Right. She realized Snape was waiting for her to respond to him.

Her mouth went dry, she couldn't explain why, "Yeah?" she replied finally.

"You okay?" he asked her, by looking at Lily this moment you could tell why he would ask such a thing. Her face was so white it almost matched his, and her hair was oddly shaded light brown, even though she was a red head. Snape noticed that she was scratching a patch of skin below her right breast; he had known her well enough now that he knew that this is what she did when she was stressed out.

"Fine," she replied quietly. She looked at her new potions book that Snape had bought her as if she was reading. In reality she wasn't, she was trying to at least, but the words seemed fussy. She put her hand on the forehead, boy was she burning. She started to stare at her wand, as if the instructions were printed on it. She suddenly felt a poke on her upper stomach, Snape was trying to get her attention. He moved his book in the direction of her body, giving her permission to copy.

She bit her lip. Cheat? Why not? She had done it before. He wanted her to. He wouldn't yell at her like he did last time. She mouthed 'Thank you' to him and got the potion done just before Professor Slughorn could shout "Stop!"

Right after class she headed straight out the door in look for the nearest bathroom. Usually she would wait for Snape but she still felt uncontrollably sick, she thought that after the class would end she would return to normal. She didn't. She pushed open the door with all her might and leaned over the sink. Her gag reflects acted up, but she didn't puke. She splashed the cold sink water over her face to cool herself down. She knees were weak. Is this what being in love felt like? If this was it, she didn't want to be in love. She heard moaning sounds coming from the farthest cubby. She guessed that someone was getting their daily dose of snogging. The hard breaths coming from the stall were not agreeing with Lily's stomach and she felt her gag reflects react again.

"Lilly? You in there?" she heard someone shout from the outside of the bathroom. It was Snape, she tried to reply but she couldn't. Obviously the people in the bathroom stall had heard him and suddenly realized that they weren't alone because there was suddenly a hustle in the stall. Who ever it was they unlocked the door in a hurry.

"Who's there?" a male voice shouted. Lily recognized it... it was Sirius.

"SHIT!" Lily could hear Snape whisper outside the door, he obviously knew it was Sirius and hoped to God he didn't hear him. Lily now heard Snape close the bathroom door and race down the hall.

"It's just me, you guys," Lily finally responded.

There was a sigh of a relief, as Jennifer and Sirius walked out of the stale, both of them where in a messy state.

"Who was that you where talking to?" asked Jennifer. She leaned over the sink to adjust her bra.

'_Common, Lil's_,'thought Lily, 'T_hink of something witty! You're smart!'_

"Uhhh," started the Head Girl, "I was talking to myself. Yeah."

'_Good going, now, act cool,' _her mind replied.

"Really… are you okay? You're a brunette you, know that, right?" Sirius said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend; he saw her pinch his butt cheek.

'_Arg, that's DISGUSTING!' _thought Lily to herself, she winced as he hooked his fingers through her jean loops, leaving no space between the two of them.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling that well… I think I have the flu…" she replied.

'_Wait… What do you mean I'm a brunette? Oh hell **no**!'_

"Perhaps you should go to the hospital wing?" offered Jennifer.

"Nah, I'm fine," she said trying to put on a fake smile. Jennifer and Sirius looked unconvinced, "I've got to go… you two can get back to… _whatever_ you were doing in there." She saw Jennifer go slightly pink in the face. As she left the bathroom she heard the stale door close once again.

Talking to them hadn't made her feel any better, in fact the thought of Sirius (who was like a brother to her) having sex grew her desire to vomit.

'_Now, where did that Head Boy of mine run off to?'_

As if reading her mind like book she was pulled around a corner to meet a pair of icy eyes.

"Hey! You feeling better?" he asked.

"I was," she started, "Until you gave me a heart attack!"

He laughed. Oh, did she ever love that laugh! It sorta reminded her of James… _'NO! Bad, Lily!'_

"I have a surprise for you." Snape said randomly.

Uh oh. Lily didn't like surprises… and the fact that it was coming from Severus Snape of all people unsettled her stomach.

"Oh really?" she asked seductively, "What is it?"

He smiled; he loved it when she talked like that. He suddenly had the erge to snog her, right there, with ten people watching. He felt his insides tingle, "I can't tell you… put I can _show_ you," he replied.

Lily now had dirty thoughts, just like the time her and James- _'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!' _

He led her to their loft… right there, in the middle of the living room was a white sheet with a huge bulge in it. Snape pulled the sheet off slowly. Lily gasped. There, lying before the both of them was a whiteish-blue tooth fairy Halloween costume. Lily had unshed tears in her green velvet eyes.

-

Sorry had it end it here. I really want to write more because I know yall want to know what happens at the dance. Will do soon! Review!


	8. Sickly In Love

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Bob. I live in a cardboard box of the sidewalk of downtown Vancouver, and I own Harry Potter. (Just kidding!)

-

Replies:

Atenea217- Thanks! Awwww… you thought it was** beautiful**… I might kiss you. JK

Boblin – Thanks.

agent715- Dude… like… thanks.

Psychohaired- All the mistakes that you're pointed out were already pointed out and have been fixed. Thanks.

sodchick – Em is a Snily! Nah nah nah nah! …Okay, I'll shut up cause I value my life.

fanficky-chicky- We think alike. –evil lemon grin-

A/n- I have anything to announce… so keep on rocking in the free world and do do do do do do. Now, you know that I'm hyper when I'm quoting Nardward…

…It's a Canadian thing… you have to watch much music to get it. :)

-

Lily awoke to the smell of food the next morning… she wasn't feeling any better. It seemed that she cold had taken over her whole body leaving her motionless. Wait – were those waffles? Even though the smell invading her room first thing in the morning made her want to up-chuck she still was extremely hungry and therefore was craving it. She filled her lungs up with the delightful aroma leaving her unable to breathe for a few seconds till her breathing patterned resumed.

Sure enough Snape entered the room shortly carrying a tray filled with waffles topped with whipped cream and what seemed to be fresh strawberries. Hmmm.

"I heard you coughing all night," he told her, "I'm guessing your not feeling better?" She shook her head.

"What's this?" she asked referring to the waffles.

He blushed. "If you're not feeling well, I think you should stay in bed. Here's your breakfast." He handed her the plate.

She sat up placing it on her knee. "Thanks. But I'm not missing class."

"Lily…"

"Don't 'Lily' me!" she shouted back angrily with a load of food in her mouth, "I'm feeling fine. Honestly. Stop treating me like a baby… Thank you for the breakfast though… this is delicious." She smiled sweetly.

Snape was somewhat shocked by Lily's mood swings, although he also found it somewhat funny. Perhaps he shouldn't bother her in the morning? She finished quickly shoving the food down her throat and got out of bed, her knees were weak as she stood up and Snape noticed. He left the room shaking his head and trying his best not to speak seeing how he didn't want to be yelled at again. She had loads of trouble getting her shirt on and began to suffocate when the opening in it wouldn't fit past her eyes. Deciding that the shirt didn't fit her and that she should go shopping soon she headed to her first class.

She basically fell asleep during Divination and only awoke when Katie's chair crashed to the floor in response of her leaning back on it. She wasn't sure if people were laughing at Katie, Snape or her because as she woke up she flung her pen up in the air hitting Snape on the forehead.

In her second class she spent the whole time starring at Snape who was in a desk across from her (the classroom was set up in a 'u' shape); they were talking to each other using face expressions.

'What the hell are you doing… you're sick! You shouldn't be here… go home, I'll see you there after class.'

'NO! For sod's sake I'm fine. Leave me alone… oh… do you know what the teacher is talking about?'

'No, you're not fine. You're face is white and you're a brunette again. The teacher is talking about Azkaban… see? You're sick… you can't pay attention!'

'Shut up. I'm fine.'

'Don't tell me to shut up!'

'I can do whatever I want.'

She stuck her tongue out and went crossed eyes. She could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

By the 3rd Class she was thinking of actually leaving. Everything hurt, her knees were weak, her throat was scratchy and sore, her stomach was acting odd, in her eyes were red veins popping out and the first thing James said to her when she walked into potions was: "You look sick… are you okay?"

She sat at the front of the class with Jennifer who hadn't shown up to her first two classes… Lily suspected she was off giving Sirius his daily dose of 'activities'. She looked back at James and Snape who were paired together by Slughorn. She could see tension between the two. It almost made her laugh.

Unfortunately Slughorn decided that today's lesson would be on a potion that was giving off a funky smell. It stung Lily's throat badly, she could now feel the smell of the potion entering her mouth as a lumpy texture. Her gag reflects acted up. No one noticed. Again her throat gave in. Her swallowed in painfully making her eyes run. Again it reacted as a foal trace of chunky waffles appeared the floor. She was now fully sobbing as many of her peers began to shriek and look disgusted.

Snape began to move forwards towards her, but James beat her to it and was now stroking her back softly. When she stopped he pulled her off the ground where she was crouching and led her to the girls' lavatory with a nod of the teacher's approval.

And so she stood there – bowing down to the all mighty thrown, bursting with tears as James held her hair back from her face. He was still rubbing her back in circles using the palm of his hands. When she was finally done he flushed trying not to look at its contents. She stood up holding tightly to the toilet paper dispenser with one hand and his hand in hers in another.

"Lily, I think you should go to the hospital wing." James told her.

She nodded without any conflict. He led her to the hospital wing.

"Ah, Ms. Evans, Professor Slughorn informed me you would be arriving," said Madam Promfrey as they entered. The nurse laid Lily on a bed close to the bathroom.

"Mr. Potter," she said now turning to the raven haired boy, "You must now return to class. I shall not have you late on my account. Hurry off."

Lily lay there motionless for the rest of the day, occasionally getting up to vomit. She was laying upright when Snape came in after class to check up with her.

"Hey," he whispered closing the door behind him, "How are you feeling?"

'_How do you think I'm feeling, idiot?'_

"Not any better." Lily said in reality.

"Hmmm…" he paused. "I brought you your homework." He plopped a wack of papers on her lap.

'_Oh, how **sweet** of you…'_

She didn't know why she was in such a bitchy state. Snape wasn't doing anything to set her off. She was just mad at him. Why? She didn't know. It was one of the fazes of Lily Evans – she just had those moments where she could be pissed at someone from no particular reason.

"Thanks." She put on a fake smile. As soon as she had done this her gag reflects acted up, she ran to the toilet and began to up-chuck. Her eyes were once again leaking. The puke started to settle in her brown hair. _Ew. Great. That's just what I needed._

Upon hearing the sound of Lily sobbing Snape began to cry him self. This was his entire fault. Him and his stupid waffles. His stupid acts to make her love him. Stupid fantasies. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

'_Why the fuck is he crying? He's not puking his brains out… I AM. Bloody hell.'_

'Bitch.' Her conscience replied.

She stood up with great difficulty. Why wasn't he there helping her? Why wasn't holding her hair back? Couldn't he tell she was having a hard time?

Finally getting up she sat back down in her bed and sighed. She starred into his eyes – once again there was loads of ice. She wanted to love him, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to give herself fully to him. It wasn't all of her though. It was just her heart. The rest of her body loathed him, hated him, spat on him and judged everything he did; every moment and every word could change everything she had to say about him. But it seemed now that her body had giving up on judging and just decided to stick with the fact that he was a git. Her brain wanted James, her brain was thinking of was to hurt Snape. Her heart was telling her to just come clean and spend the rest of her days with her Head Boy. It was this that was indeed making her sick – not the pancakes or the potion – this; this fight between herself. There wasn't a 'right' or 'wrong' answer, thus making the decision even more difficult.

"I'm leaving," informed Snape, breaking up her thoughts.

"What? Why?"

"You're mad at me." Snape said simply.

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I _know_ you Lily. You're totally pissed, I'll leave you alone."

He left, only to bring another visitor, right after Snape left came James.

"Lil's," he whispered, "Sweetie, I brought you something." He handed her Pj's and a teddy.

Her brain complemented her, it was her heart that kicked him. "Thanks."

"So… what's with Snapy-poo?" asked James.

'_Don't call him that, ass!' _her heart shot.

She took this time to look into her eyes. She saw memories – the time she met him on the train and he tripped getting off the train. (She took him to the hospital wing.) The time she ran into him at Hogsmade in their 3rd Year when they went to Hogshead together and someone spiked James butter beer so he became very drunk and agreed to snog Sirius. Their 1st date, where he decided to ignore her and watch the quidditch world cup instead. How apologized 50 times after and she still didn't forgive him. She saw it all.

"Oh," she replied finally, "Just Head business."

She reminded herself to kick herself in the ass later.

-

A/N- Tada! Next chapter will be the dance. This time I'm for real. It's just this is such a long chapter already and it's extremely necessary. Sorry.

This Chapter is dedicated to sodchick – the only girl who knows the plot point of the story. (We go to school together.)


	9. A Rocking Motion

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Bob. I live in a cardboard box of the sidewalk of downtown Vancouver, and I own Harry Potter. (Just kidding!)

-

Replies:

sodchick: -Looks around- you killed my fic. You shall die. Grr.

Boblin: Thanks sooooooo much for replying! You rock.

fanficky-chicky: -bursts out crying- I KNOW. –goes off to be all emo- I feel the music… the keyboard to talking to me. Ahhh!

Sodchick: One review isn't enough, eh? Leave me alone.

-

Lily had been sitting in her bed for the past half hour just starring at the ceiling of the hospital wing. She sighed for what had seemed like the 26 time. She was in deep thought about love - What was it? Was it possible to feel it with more then one person? Do people change really, or do you just look at them differently? So many unanswered questions were swarming around her head; she was feeling better though, her throat was no longer stratchy and her hair was once again ginger. She could hear someone talking to the nurse but her thoughts were so profound that the noises seemed subdued. She found James sits in a chair beside the end of her bed shortly.

"So... I talked to the nurse. She said that you seemed to have a case of nothing but stress." James told her breaking up these thoughts.

"Hm." Lily replied brusquely. There was silence.

"So. Um… look, Lil's…" James was in a state of panic, "I- You – Um… Lily, you're not going to better unless you clear yourself from whatever stress-filled situation you're in. I want to help you."

She sighed, she hated people helping her. It made her feel senseless.

"Lil's," he continued, "You need help. Your potions mark… it's lower then mine. You need someone to help you." He was pleading her, "I can be your tutor."

She gave in. "Fine."

He looked as if he had just won the Quidditch World Cup. A grin as gigantic as Mount Everest was sprawled transversely along his face.

"Great."

She sighed turning in her covers.

"Lily?" she heard him ask.

"Yes?" she replied irritated. She just wanted to be left unaccompanied.

"You know the Halloween Dance is tomorrow night and-", he sighed, "I was wondering – if you feel better – if you would want to go with me?"

She felt a lump in her throat. "Someone already asked me. And…"

"Oh, right." James said understanding. "Well… I better be off to class then."

She heard he leave promptly outside the doors of the hospital wing. She could help but feel like a bitch.

-

After reasoning with Madam Promfrey for a few hours that night, Lily was allowed to leave the next morning. She left the hospital wing without making the bed she'd been sleeping in for the past 3 days and deceased welted flowers on the bedside table.

She strolled down the hall trying her preeminent to be cheerful and do not take into account the battle that was still occurring inside of her. Swinging her arms like a nutty rag doll she entered the Head Girl and Boy loft to find Snape on the couch reading a book. He looked up smiling to find her standing in the door way.

"Hi." Snape whispered softly waving.

She headed in his direction and plopped on the couch beside him.

"Feeling better now?"

She nodded.

"Not in a bitchy state?"

"No."

"So you won't yell at me if I give you the homework you missed yesterday?"

She smiled, "I might have to think about that."

He smiled back. "So… are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes. I'm up for anything outside the hospital wing," she replied.

"So you're not going chicken on me?" he joked.

She had to think about this – every time she thought she would become reminded of the battle. "Oh course not," she said.

"Good." Snape put his arm around her and leaned in, their lips met as he kissed her tenderly before pulling away.

It felt so right for Lily. Having their body connected made her feel safe, like everything was going to be alright. She leaned in again to kiss him softly. His lips were extremely moist and plush. She kissed him for the third time, first soft and then firm as his pulled her body closer to his, his manly hands were configured to excavate into every bone in her back. She now had her finger nails tied into his hair. It was when she felt his tongue teasing her lower lip that she stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked searching her face for clues.

She looked around apprehensively, "How much time do we have till the dance?"

"Ah… about 4 hours."

She smiled, "Good."

He smiled back and with that they embraced again, this time she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. He leaned forwards even more that way he was now fully on top of her, his palms were holding up his entire body that way he wouldn't squish her - It was just like one of his dreams. Her hands were insecurely placed on Snape's butt. Lily was now kissing his neck softly, she felt as if she was washing away any reservations on whether they could be together.

She managed to push him over that way she was on top. For a minute there she saw James body below her, but hastily pushed these thoughts out of her mind. She unbuttoned his collar shirt leaving it settled on the floor.

-

They were still cuddled up on the couch a few hours later, her head was settled on his naked chest (AN- I know want you're thinking Em. It was just a snog – no sex. Keep on reading for a lemon. ;) ), he was so sweaty that her ginger hair was sticking to him.

"Lily…" he breathed, "We really should get ready for the ball…"

She wined, "I don't want to."

He yawned, "If you want we can skip it and spend the rest of the night here."

Lily would have liked that. She was far too exhausted to go to a public festival, also, the thought that tonight the whole school would see them together (including James)– something she wasn't looking forwards too. She was somewhat reluctant of loving him. This made her feel dense; it wasn't as if she was doing something wrong. But then she thought of the entire dilemma he had gone though to give her the dress she wanted.

"No… we'll go." She prided herself off of him and left her room to get ready.

-

"You – You look…" he was searching for the proper words, "…Gorgeous."

She couldn't help but blush, "So do you."

She was in her own room standing at the newly installed vanity table. Snape was in the doorway of the room, his head was nestled on the pane.

"Could you help me?" she asked holding up her necklace.

He stood behind her with the necklace in his finger tips, he threw it over her hair in a twisting motion and fettled with the clip till it locked in place, hanging on her neck. His hands traveled from her neck to her shoulders to her waist. He was now sympathetically kissing her on the neck.

She turned around and their lips met one again. Then, wrapping their arms together they left for fate was waiting for them.

It was at the point in which they left the common room that Lily started to feel emotionally sick. Even though no one was around the halls the Head common room was in she could hear chatter far off in the distance – she could already feel the eyes pressed up on her.

They entered the hectic hallway to find to Lily's relief that no one that they knew was there. As they entered the Great Hall; Lily still decisively clutched around Snape's arm; she recognized several people that they knew. She once again had the desire to vomit, but stopped herself and instead dug her nails into Snape. He didn't seem to mind.

She just wanted to get this over and done with. They headed over to the crowded dance floor, Snape took his hand in hers and they began to dance – if that's what you would refer to it – it was more like rocking back and forth slowly. Lily suddenly realized at that time that she was forgetting to breath, she let in a huge breath that was immense enough to echo though the whole entire hall, her face was completely flushed in redness. Snape smiled at her state of panic.

"It's okay," he whispered to her delicately.

She was on the verge of tears as she heard people softly whispering to each other somewhere behind her.

He rubbed her back softly, "Lil's, its okay."

She took other deep breath, louder then before. He stopped the rocking.

Sighing he spoke, "Let's go home… I knew this was an atrocious idea…"

"No!" she protested, wiping her eyes, "I'm fine."

He didn't want to fight with her, "Okay, let's take a break though... do you want something to drink? You're all red…"

She nodded, "Yeah, some water would be fastidious… with a **_lemon_**, please?"

**(NA: Ha-ha, told you I would put in a lemon!)**

"Okay."

They parted for the first time since arriving, Lily headed to the tables as Snape left to find the refreshments table. She felt as if everyone's pupils were following her moving action as she wondered off. Their stares pushed her into the ground, causing incineration.

She sat down on the chair, pushing her hair out of her perspiring face. She felt something sit next to her, turning her head slowly she looked.

It was James.

He had a look of shock, worry, and rejection all rolled together.

"So… you ditched _me_ for _snivelers_?"

She gulped, this was going to be tough. "Ummm…"

"Why would you do that? Fucking fit…"

She went red in the face, "I dunno… I guess he just asked me and I felt sorry for him…"

He scoffed, "I would have told him to fuck off."

"Well… I'm **not** you."

"No, duh."

She would have given anything in the world to tell him off right there, instead her peered at the ground lamely, "Are you incensed with me?" she asked.

"I just don't know WHY on earth you would do that…"

'I love him.' She thought.

"I don't know." She said.

He sighed deeply, "Look… Lily, the Gryffindor's are having a party tonight in the Common Room, and I would like you to join, you haven't been hanging out with us in a while, and quite frankly… you coming here with Severus Snape scares me. Are you sure you're not sick anymore?"

'Just punch him and leave.'

"No, no, I'm FINE. As for the party," she rubbed her temple, "I dunno… I'm Head Girl and it's in opposition to the code…"

"Common Lily! Be a rebel for once and stop distressing… I'm not leaving till you agree." He crossed his arms.

"Okay, Okay… when is the party?"

"Umm, now."

"NOW!"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I said…"

'Kick him… down below, right there, in the balls… idiot.'

She rubbed her temple, "I can't."

"Why?"

She looked in the direction that Snape left, James seems to move his pupils along with her.

"Oh…" he sighed, "Snapie-poo."

Her fists clenched.

"What ever, we'll just leave… he won't notice. Who the fuck gives a shit about him anyways? Do you?"

Her head didn't move; she was **NOT** going to answer that. James took that as a no.

"Well, common then…"

She bit her lip. Why did it have to be like this? James grabbed her wrist, gripping it so tightly that she could move her whole arm and together they left.

Behind her she heard the sound of two glasses of water dropping to the earth.

-

AN- Okay, in the middle of writing this chapter I thought 'You know what? This really isn't worth it anymore… I'm not enjoying myself.' This is because I had gotten 3 reviews and I felt like no one was interested in this anymore… I wasn't sure if it was because of the whole thing with James but you have to understand that I'm going for an in-character piece, that doesn't mean I'm not into writing passionate love scenes, it just means that Lily is going to be going though some challenges to get to that point with her relationship with Snape. Overcoming her love for James is one of them, once she does over come this though - and it _**IS** _going to happen in this story - snogging will become a huge factor. That is **_if_** I can keep an audience long enough for that to happen, and I will NOT rush it.

So, please, review and show be that you're still there. Because right now… I'm not feeling anything.

-Jeni

xoxox


	10. Disapearing Voices

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Bob. I live in a cardboard box of the sidewalk of downtown Vancouver, and I own Harry Potter. (Just kidding!)

-

Replies:

boblin: Awww… thank you so much! Sorry I make yall wait so long.

Gtsimmu: Thank you but I don't want a beta. I learn from people pointing out my own mistakes and then me changing them myself. Please, instead of just telling me that I have mistakes, point them out specifically. I have better things to do with my time then go looking for them.

INuYoda: Okay, thank you. I'm trying to update more but…

Felicia: I know, he's really trying there. I feel your pain; I get it from a lot of people.

fanficky-chicky: Your ficcy is so thrown out ze window, you should just start on that other fic you were planning… better to do that then to force it, right? Back to my fic… thank you. I'm not sure whether it's a good thing you found that funny.

agent715: No, no, you have reviewed. Quite a bit really… I'm guessing you read lots of ficcies? Anyways… thank you for the review. Muah.

sodchick: Typos? GRRR! –stabs- Thanks for reviewing though.

Atenea217: That's okay that you didn't review. Lily… suffer? Hmm… emotionally maybe…

Suki: I know, I know. He's such a sweetie pie.

Hollaback Girl: Right on!

Arancha: I can see that you're still here. I will continue. Sorry for giving you a heart attack.

Someone: I hate that too. So annoying!

-

The music was booming loudly, with every beat the ground shook, making it unbearable for the drunken Gryffindor's to stand. The Gryffindor common room had been completely transformed, the couches and furniture had been pushed to a designated corner where everyone who was too drunk to possibly dance without passing out were seated.

In that very corner was Lily Evans. Sitting with Remus Lupin on one side and Sirius Black on the other - James had left with his invisibility cloak to Hogsmade to restock on liquor, and so his two mates where there to supervise Lily.

"More tequila?" asked Sirius, holding up a bottle of clear liquid.

"No, I think I'll pass," replied Lily.

Sirius pored her a glass full anyways and Lily chugged it down quickly, only to have Sirius refill it again. She shot a look at him before gulping it down. He went to go fill it up again but Lily caught his arm.

"No," she said, "I don't want anymore. Stop pouring, are you trying to get me drunk or something?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? It was my job to get you drunk that way James can screw you when he comes back."

Her jaw dropped.

"Kidding," he added, "Common Lily, it will 'loosen you up'."

"I think I'm 'loose' enough, thank you very much," Lily inquired, "Plus, I'm sick of tequila."

"Well… James should be back anytime now…"

"Oi!" cried James, walking through the entrance to the corridors. He shoved a bag into Sirius's abdomen, "You owe me so much. I got I.Ded!"

"Whadda get?" asked Sirius, peeking into the bag. I took out bottles of Whiskey and Port. "Does anyone have a cork opener?" he yelled.

Sirius got up to solve the mystery of the lost cork opener and James sat in his place.

He turned to Lily, "Having fun?"

She hiccupped, "Yes."

"Aren't you glad that you came?"

She yawned while nodding.

"It's not that often that we spend time together now-in-days…"

"Hm-huh."

"Lily," he said while looking at the state of the redhead, "Have you been drinking? You drunk?"

"Well… I – I might have had a few glasses…" she stated.

He sighed, "I think you should go."

"No – NO! I'm FINE! Perfectly normal," she replied.

"Lily, you're not fine… you're completely wasted, I'll walk you back to the Head Girl suite."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I'm capable of leaving myself," she insured him. She got up from the position she had held on the couch and fell back down.

He picked her up by her armpits and supported her until they had safely reached the Head Girl and Boy common room. Once they had gotten to the door Lily said the password sleepily and entered dragging her feet, she heard James cry a "Good Night!" at the slam of the door.

She yawned deeply and pulled out her elastic nestled in her hair. Then, without removing her tooth fairy costume she collapsed onto the couch, snores parting her mouth.

--

Lily Evans awoke to the sound of rustling papers and objects being flung around her. She opened her eyes to observe a short black haired and brown eyed Slytherin searching for something.

She sat up, pulling her hair out of her eyes. "Morning," she chimed at him.

He had not heard her apparently. She got up from her seat and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Silence. He grabbed his potion book and left.

"Hey!" she called after him, she blocked the door. "What's up with you?"

His face went red, "What's wrong with _me_? What kind of question is _that_? What do you _think_ is wrong, you slut?"

"I – WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"A slut. A mudblood whore-bag, gold digging bitch."

"I don't understand, Sev…"

"You," he fumed, "You and your boyfriend, James."

"BOYFRIEND!"

"Yes, _boyfriend,_" replied Snape, "You know the one who you stood me up with yesterday."

"I – no, I couldn't have."

"Well, guess what, you did."

"Severus," she said, taking a hold of his arm, "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to… I don't remember…"

"You were drinking."

"No."

"Yes, I can smell the alcohol coming off of you." Stated Snape, "He got you drunk didn't he?"

"I –"

"Just leave me the frick alone, okay?" he shook her off of him and left to the corridor.

And so there was Lily Evans, sitting there alone in a huge gown. It was then that she realized something – the voices were gone.

--

A/N: Sorry – short chapter. Thanks for the 12 reviews! I'm so thrilled! As you might have guessed, this story is continuing. Please review again and once more and I am sorry for the long wait, I just don't want to force my writing cause then it becomes crap.

-Jeni


	11. Refraining

Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Bob. I live in a cardboard box of the sidewalk of downtown Vancouver, and I own Harry Potter. (Just kidding!)

-

Replies:

fanficky-chicky: Gee, thanks. – takes mortal support -

Someone: Thank you so much, I'm VERY glad to hear it.

sodchick: True hate? Pft. If you want me to update I advice you don't call me a bitch… now, update YOURS, beech.

Atenea217: The voices. As in… (see below)

agent715: Heh. Thanks.

A/N: The voices. Yall were like, "wft?" and so I'm explaining.

-cough- "Her heart was telling her to just come clean and spend the rest of her days with her Head Boy. It was this that was indeed making her sick – not the pancakes or the potion – this; this fight between herself. There wasn't a 'right' or 'wrong' answer, thus making the decision even more difficult."

The voices. As in the thoughts in her head. As in:

""Hey," he whispered closing the door behind him, "How are you feeling?"

'_How do you think I'm feeling, idiot?'_

"Not any better." Lily said in reality.

"Hmmm…" he paused. "I brought you your homework." He plopped a wack of papers on her lap.

'_Oh, how **sweet** of you…' "_

That is all. Here's the chapter…

-

Winter. The thought usually left Lily dreaming thoughts of home, snow, and hot cocoa, but this year it was different. This year she had let herself go of everything, losing a part of herself to a Slytherin, a part that she knew she could never retrieve because she knew what she had done. She had kissed his lips of which poison to her, and the more she thought about it, she more she was disgusted with her behavior. The marvelous thing about time was, as she had learnt, you can always fix things – you can't go back, but you can fix things over time. That was what Miss. Evans was attempting to do.

The fact that a certain someone was living with her was making this difficult. By making a plan of what she would do that day she would be able to spend as lest time in the Head Boy and Girl Common Room as possible. She had even resorted to sleeping on the floor in the Gryffindor Common Room once or twice (strictly turning down James offers of 'sleeping' beside him).

It was a chilly Wednesday of November, according to Lily's schedule she was being tutored by James in the library this evening. As she paced her room looking endlessly looking for her Potions book, Snape left his room for what had seemed to be the 1st time in a week. He disappeared into the bathroom without a word, not that Lily wanted to have a conversation with him; she was still recovering from the last time they talked (rather yelled).

"Pft, 'mudblood whore-bag'," she whispered faintly under her breath.

Finding her book, she seized it, taking off into the corridors.

Many people were still giving her looks, Jennifer and Katie had taken the time to fill everyone in how Lily Evans and Severus Snape had gone to the dance together. By now Lily was used to it, at first she was ashamed, especially when it was fellow Gryffindor's that she had at one point hung out with giving her looks of disapproval.

"Morning, Potter," she said briskly to James at taking sight of him in front of the library.

"On last-names terms now, are we?" he replied jokingly, "I didn't know you hated me that much…"

She rolled her eyes, "Me? Hate you? No of course not!"

"I know, because you just love me so much."

"Totally, I want to conceive your child," she said, still being sarcastic.

"Well, we better get started on that then…"

"I was joking!"

"Sure you were." James replied with a wink.

Tossing her ginger hair back she took a seat in the back of the library were no other students were to be found. She took out her potions book and flipped though the page while James took a seat across from her. Finding the page she set up her quill and ink, then, took out a fresh piece of parchment.

"Okay," she started with a sigh, "Page 224, _Draught of the Living Death. I_ngredients: asphodel in an infusion of wormwood; valerian roots, sopophorous bean…"

"Okay, got it." James took out several ingredients and a large cauldron.

"First, fill cauldron half-way with boiling water…" Lily read from textbook.

Slowly they worked on the potion, stopping occasionally to chat or eat.

"So now you turn left three times and add in the beans," Lily recited as she grabbed a jar full of beans.

"Wait!" cried James. She looked up.

"When you add beans, aren't you supposed to turn right always to prevent the mixing of beans and the beans' juices?" he asked.

"Yes, but the textbook says –"

"The textbook fools you, Lily," he replied matter-of-factly, "They but mistakes in there for you and you put your current knowledge to use and fix them."

"Oh. Well, that would explain my marks…"

"But Professor told us that at the beginning of the year… don't you pay attention in class?"

She blushed, "Well, I have been slightly distracted when it comes to potions."

"Ah, yes, well… when you've got looks like mine…" he started.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, mister." Lily shot back, inserting the beans and making sure to stir right.

"I know, I know, can't Mr. Potter make a joke?"

She rolled her eyes, "With you I'm not sure when you're making a joke and when you're just being cocky."

"Me? Cocky?" he gasped, "Lily Evans, I'm offended!"

She released a high-pitched laugh, "Now _that's_ funny."

They both stared at the finish potion, as it oozed with purple bubbles that would pop and make you dizzy.

"Dare you to drink it," James said playfully to Lily.

"No, thanks. Although it would be helpful if you were to…" replied the redhead.

Together they carried the cauldron to the girls' lavatory where Lily dumped in down the toilet carefully.

"So, how do you think I did today, teacher?" she asked.

"Acceptable. Not as good as I am…"

"Oh, for Christ's Sake!"

"Kidding, you were awesome." James laughed.

-

"And so this Saturday I was thinking of a Hogsmeade trip…" announced Snape at the meeting between Prefects, Head Girl and Boy, and the Professors.

"Yes, I think that would be swell, we haven't been to the village in a long time," complained Courtney, the Hufflepuff Prefect.

"Quite true, the students do need a break, Binns." Dumbledore agreed.

"Well then, this Saturday-"

Lily raised her hand, "Permission to speak, Professor?" she asked. Professor Binns nodded his head.

"Well," started Lily, "We have a few problems regarding the trips to the village that I think we should attend to before we book anything. First, we're having troubles with the third years, some of them are forging signatures of their guardians…"

"So what?" shot Snape, "That's not in our power, if the students decided to do that we can't do anything to stop them."

"Yes, but some parents might not want their children going to Hogsmeade." Lily replied.

"And why is that, Ms. Evans?" he sneered.

"Well, by giving the children access to places like Zonko's… well, have you some of their products? I swear that exploding taffy hurts your gums so much…"

"I can put a spell on the permission forms that will disallow forging," announced Dumbledore.

"There, see Evans?" Snape sneered before continuing, "Now, on Sat-"

"Um, I wasn't finished," she yelled interrupting him, "Also, Mr. Lang who works and The Three Broomsticks have spotted students doing drugs on his property."

He laughed, "Mr. Lang? That guy is as sane as Eric the Oddball!"

Kevin Collas, who was the Gryffindor Prefect narrowed his blue eyes at Snape, "Mr. Lang happens to be a family friend of mine. He wouldn't lie about things such as drugs."

"I agree," Courtney stated.

"We should find out the names of those Slytherins and ban them from the village!" Lily shouted, banging her fist on the table.

"Did Mr. Lang say they were Slytherins?" asked Snape, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, but-"

"SO, YOU WERE JUST ASSUMING THAT-"

"You know perfectly well that I wasn't suggesting that-"

"SO YOU THINK THAT ALL SLYTHERINS ARE SCUM-"

"I – wait, no! That entirely out of the point!"

"BASING YOUR OPINIONS ON STEREO-TYPES-"

"SNAPE-"

"WE AREN'T ALL BAD!"

"I KNOW!"

"SO HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS SLYTHERINS? IT COULD BE GRYFFINDOR'S…"

"I KNOW IT COULD BE!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU-"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"OH, TRUST ME, YOU DID!"

"I THINK I KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

"WELL, YOU AREN'T ALWAYS RIGHT!"

"AND YOU ARE? OH RIGHT, HOW COULD I FORGET? YOU'RE MISTER KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T DITCH PEOPLE-"

Lily gaped at him, suddenly it seemed like everyone else in the room was gone; "YOU – YOU _ASSHOLE_! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T READY! I TOLD YOU IT WAS DIFFICULT FOR ME!" she burst out tears, "I'M SORRY, REALLY I AM, BUT I WARNED YOU!"

He tried to ignore the tears, "I GAVE YOU A CHOICE BEFORE WE LEFT-"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT YOU!"

"SO YOU DECIDED TO DITCH ME INSTEAD-"

"That wasn't part of the plan," Lily replied, her voice now lowering as it was drowned by tears.

Snape went to open his mouth but before he could a voice cut in: "I think that's quite enough, everyone back their dorms," sounded Professor Binns, "Severus, Lily, I would like you two to stay."

Everyone piled out the door in whispers, Lily caught her name in their convocations. She sniffed her nose and looked up at Snape who was sitting across from her; he was looking at Binns at the end of the long table.

The old man rubbed his temples, sighing annoyingly. "Look," he said, "I don't know what happened between you two in that common room. Quite frankly I don't want to know what happened – it isn't any of my business. However, I had given you two a chat at the beginning of the year about setting examples for those of young age. I'm no expert but," he voice started to raise, "_What_, in Merlin's name, makes you think that bring _personal issues_ into a _school meeting_?"

Snape went to explain, he was cut of again by the headmaster; "If you can't live with each other peacefully I'll get people to replace you. I don't have time for the 'he did it' 'she did it' game. For goodness sake, you're almost done school! Do you think in the real world if you don't like your co-workers that your boss comes out with his wand and shoos' them away?"

"Professor-"

"By all means, he will not! You have to live with it!"

There was silence, "Professor?" asked Snape.

Professor Binns first looked at Lily, there was black, running lines down her face from her green eyes to her chin. Then, he stared at Snape, "Yes?"

The short-black-greasy-haired boy replied, "I would like to be refrained from my position as Head Boy."


	12. First Names

A storm of emotions raged though Lily Evans as she swiftly strutted though the hallway. Whether it was guilt or vehemence she didn't know but regardless she was going to have a 'nice little chat' with Snape.

"Knut," she pronounced it the door of their flat.

Straight for the hall she went, turning into Snape's room. She locked the door behind her and turned to face a vacant room. Sure enough, Snape's packing process had already began, the potions guiro sat on his knees, placing a book into a gigantic trunk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't give you permission for your entry," he told her, "I might be leaving, but it's still my room at the moment."

"Yes, as I am aware. Look, I-" she paused to reclaim her thoughts, "-What are you doing?"

"It's called packing."

"No, I mean… what for? We had one fight? Over a misunderstanding?"

"You would think after finding out my replacement your would be doing back flips," he sneered.

"Your replacement? James? I don't want him living with me!" she shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, I see…" she became hopeful for a second before – "You don't want James, so_ now_ let's be nice to Snape!"

"NO! Why are you being so freaking suborn!"

"Why? _Why?_ I-" he hid his face in his palms, "Evans, gimme five reasons why I should agree to stay."

She took a deep breath, "You're witty, smart, awesome, charming, caring… you're brilliant! You're warming. Inspirational. I totally look up to you, I would love to have the brain power you do, I love you-"

"What?"

"I-I- LOVE YOU… R - UM ."

In Lily's (somewhat cheesy) mind now Snape would have kissed her. It would have started out delicately, but soon passion would grow and leave both of them wheezy and longing for breath. However, in reality a smirk on Snape's face began to cultivate and soon-

"You have a funny way for showing that."

He motioned her to the door, "Please," she begged, "Consider!"

"Fine," he took a deep breath, "I'll do it."

Lily had to bite her tongue, stick her hands in her pockets and close her eyes to prevent herself from attacking him.

"But Li- Evans," he said before she cheerfully went off, "Let it be known that I'm not doing this for you – 'head boy' looks good on career applications."

"Of course."

-

"What do you mean you don't need my tutoring services anymore!" exclaimed a beat-faced James after potions class the following Monday.

"I don't see what is not to be understood, James," she replied, "My grades are up and are higher then yours."

"… And you're blowing me off from Head Boy!"

"Oh, I had nothing to do with Snape's decision to carry-out his position."

"Hm," the ravened-haired boy paused, not quite sure of why he was mad at the redhead at this point, "Well, do you to stop by the Gryffindor common room today and hangout?"

"Can't. Homework," she briefly stated, "Bye."

She found herself once again hastily though the Hogwarts hallways and entering the Heads' common room. Lily would have liked that things would have started back up with her and Snape after their chat, but luck wasn't on Lily's side and Snape wasn't where near wanting to have any contact with her and spent all his time in his room.

She flung her jacket onto the bed and changed out of her skirt and into a pair of sweats before knocking on Snape's door.

"Hey!" she told him from the hallway, "Get your butt out of your room and come into the den – we've got to talk."

The door of Snape's room opened a crack, "Pardon me?"

"You heard me, den, now, talk."

Slowly Snape door began to pry open until his room was fully exposed and he stepped out to join her in the den on the couch.

"So," she started awkwardly, "Some Halloween we had together this year, huh?"

He groaned, "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Yes," she snapped, "Because it's driving me up the wall. You won't talk to me, sit beside me… I thought we had cleared this up but I guess I had misjudged."

"Okay," he said, his voice rising slightly, "I thought we were going to have a lovely evening together. I left, you're gone. The end."

"I was pressured, everyone was starring at us, I felt as if I was doing something shameful when really I wasn't," she explained, "I really had no meaning of ditching you. I really wanted to go with you. I loved you. I still do, and I would like you to hear me out."

"Hm."

"We should have stayed home, I just wasn't ready to make things public and I think we rushed into things. I found it hard to pace things because I was… I don't know… lost in things… in you, but I was kind of in this denial thing where I felt as I should still hold onto James. I became sick over it," she paused, "Do you understand?"

"Well… kind of."

"I – I just want things to be the same. Can you forgive me?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure things can be the same, and I can forgive, but I can't forget."

"Look, I'm not saying let's pick back up where we left off but could you at least call me Lily instead of Evans?"

"Maybe."

"You're really annoying me at this point, Severus."

"Am I now?" he asked while smirking.

"You know what?" she said growing more annoyed by the minute, "I poured my heart and soul out to you right now… and you don't even attempt to be somewhat considerate of that! It's like you can't just be wrong for once and forgive me! So I don't have time for this. When you're ready come and get me."

With this Lily stormed off into her bedroom.

Snape shouted as the door slammed, "That's right, you go off and gloat… _Lily_."

-

A/N – Oh, wow. You all deserve an explanation. First, exams. Then, nothing in the Harry Potter world was happening at slowly started to look for another fandom to worship. I ended up coming across a band called Panic! At the Disco around March 2006 and started updating this less and less I have been part of that fandom ever since. Suddenly I remembered you guys and was like, "Oh, shit, I should update." Then, my computer broke down and the file I had for this chapter was gone. So, here we are, about 2 months later with an actual update which I am truly proud of. I will update again, not sure when seeing how school is starting up again and I've got another fandom to juggle now but I **WILL** update. –Jeni

Oh and thank you for ALL the replies, lets do some for this update, ok?


End file.
